


Holidays

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson, Raika00



Series: If Given The Chance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendly Bucky, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, M/M, Short, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, WinterFrost - Freeform, based on art, lucky - Freeform, silent loki, way too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raika00/pseuds/Raika00
Summary: Midgard has strange holidays but seeing how Christmas had been so good Bucky decides to try and make Loki's first experience of each something to remember.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Bucky discovers his gut is a good gift giver.
> 
> So first off I have to thank Reogni (Raika00) for letting me write this piece based on her short comic ( https://reogni.tumblr.com/image/170928605576 ) and to my wonderful Beta-reader Thegingerslytherin! You guys are always so great to work with.
> 
> There are no warnings for this one. The first part in a small thing that is going to detail the first experience Loki has with each of our common holidays. The ones in the first half of the year will be post Advent, the ones after Halloween and Thanksgiving will be PRE-Advent so as not to mess with the future time line.
> 
> Please as always Enjoy. Oh and I love comments (so does Reogni/Raika00) so tell us what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first part of the story for Advent. Loki is introduced to his new keeper, Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is the very first of the whole story. Please keep that in mind, I know it may be confusing but that's the way it is.

Bucky rolled his eyes. The meeting had dragged on for long enough as far as he was concerned. Any arguments had already been made twice for both sides and now it was just Clint being angry and vengeful versus Thor trying to get everyone to see a good side. All the while the one they were arguing about sat there. Silent, unmoving, bored and clearly as fed up as Buck was.   
“Well how about this. We keep him here, at the compound, quit glaring Barton, and we have someone keeping an eye on him.” Tony spoke after a momentary lull.  
“And who do you think could keep an eye on someone who is that screwy?” Clint snapped.   
“Oh I don't know. Barnes probably.” Bucky looked at Tony once he'd heard his name.   
“Who is Barnes?” Thor asked looking at all of the faces turned to Tony. The silent man continued to look at the soft green mist around his fingers.  
“He is.” Tony pointed at Bucky. “Come over here Bucky. Time to meet your next mission.”  
Bucky glared at Tony. The choice of word was intentional and he knew it. The strange man also now took notice of Bucky, trying to glare him down.  
“Tony. I'm not sure about this. What if he tries something?”  
“I can handle it Steve. He doesn't look that scary.” Bucky's tone was cheerful even if the look he was giving Tony would make most crawl under a rock.  
“Cool it Barnes. This isn't a punishment. He's sneaky and tricky. You trained the only one of us to sneak up on him so you win by default.” Tony gave him a matter of fact look to match his tone. “Robocop, meet Loki, Prince of Asgard, and Thor’s little adopted brother. Rock of Ages, meet Sergeant James “Bucky" Barnes. Steve's best friend.”  
“Hi.” Bucky said offering his hand. Loki looked at his hand and then at Bucky. He didn't stand, or move, or speak. Instead he just gave Bucky a mildly irritated look. Thor elbowed his brother.  
“Don't be rude Loki.” He hissed at him. Loki rolled his eyes and Bucky laughed.   
“It's okay Thor. I'll win him over eventually.”  
***  
“Sergeant Barnes. May I have a word?”  
“Thor, you don't need to be so formal. What can I do for you?” Bucky smiled as he sipped on his soda.   
“I wish to speak with you about my brother.” Thor stated calmly. “I worry he is going to be a problem for you.”  
“Oh?” Bucky smirked. “Have you met Steve? He's a problem. Loki's gonna be a cakewalk compared to mister “Gotta save the world even though I weigh nintey pounds in soaking wet monkey clothes.” He laughed at the confusion on Thor's face. “Steve was trying to save the world for the word go. I had to try and keep him in check. As well as keep him from picking fights with guys your size and pull his ass out of them when I was too late.”  
“Ah. No. Where Steve is fast and aggressive, Loki is cunning and manipulative. My brother has a silver tongue James. If he speaks to you, be aware that his words often carry more than their obvious meanings. He is also highly observant and sees more than he says. If he ever seems to know more than he should, this is likely why.”  
“So not much different than a spy. I get you want me to back down but Loki just doesn't scare me. I trained spies. I learned to extrapolate from limited data and see the big picture in a keyhole. Give me till new year's. You'll see, I've got him covered. Nothing's gonna happen to him.”  
“It's not him I'm worried about James.” Thor patted his shoulder as he walked away. Bucky turned to watch where the Thunder God was going and saw Loki slip from behind a corner where he had been watching from.  
***  
“You are honestly going to leave me in the care of these Midgardians?” Loki couldn't believe what Thor was saying.  
“Yes Loki. For the good of our people you need to stay here. This way Earth will allow us space for our people. They simply wish to have proof that you are no longer a threat.”  
He rolled his eyes. “So I am to be their prisoner then?”  
“No. Simply their ward. Barnes will continue to keep an eye on you. Other than keeping this phone on your person at all times and not leaving the grounds of the compound save under supervision or for specific special reasons, you have the freedom to do as you wish. No one is going to stop you from sitting in the library all day or anything. Just no world dominating and no stabbing people.”  
“No stabbing, stay on the grounds and keep this damned this on me.”  
“An no taking over the world.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you? I was being controlled and forced to do that.”  
“Loki, please.” Thor looked put out. Loki gave in. It was easier that way. Besides the sooner Thor was gone the sooner he could just settle into his new surroundings and try to live a little.  
“Fine no world conquests. I'll be good.” The sass in his voice made Thor uneasy.  
“Good. I'll let Barnes know where you are so he can keep track of you.”  
“Oh goodie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second part coming in the next couple days. I want to thank all of you who read my work for your time and patience with my stupid posting schedule... the schedule that doesn't exist. I still appreciate every Kudo and every comment. My life has been busy and some days those little things have been what made getting up worth it. So thank you.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes and a Party, Steve and Bucky take Loki to find a costume

It had been nearly three weeks since Thor had left his brother in Bucky's care. It had been three weeks since he had last spoken, having decided to not trust anyone who lived in the compound. However to his surprise most of the residents simply left him alone. Tony had informed him about an upcoming event and made it clear that this and all other major social events would be good for him to attend. Other than that the only one who seemed to pay him any attention was Barnes, and he paid annoyingly close attention.  
At least he did at first. Then he seemed to be satisfied to simply check in twice a day with him.   
“You have a costume for the Halloween party yet Loki?” Bucky asked as he leaned on the back of the couch in the library that Loki had stretched out over. Loki shrugged. He didn't care about this silly tradition.  
“Tony was sayin' that it's costume mandatory. If you don't have one then you need to come with me and Steve to get one.”  
Loki simply rolled his eyes then produced a bit of haze around his hand with his magic.  
“He told me to tell you that you have to actually wear a costume. No magic and you can't just wear your armour either.” Bucky was clearly a bit sympathetic about it, like he had been told the same thing.  
Bucky only received a glare for his trouble.   
“Tony will make you wear your birthday suit. So basically nothin’ at all.”  
Bucky snickered at the ridiculous face Loki made. Clearly he would rather not strut around without his clothes on.  
“Alright so be ready to go for noon then, kay?”  
Rolling his eyes dramatically he nodded.   
“Good. By the way, it's pizza and horror movies tonight if you wanna join.”  
Loki shook his head no.   
“Alright. Well see ya tomorrow then Loki.” Bucky gave him a softer smile. As he left he couldn't help but picture what his ward might actually look like without anything on.  
***  
It was nearly twelve thirty before Steve and Bucky show up at the front door where Loki was waiting, impatiently. He was flipping a dagger in his hand and tapping the tip of his toe behind himself.  
“Sorry Loki, someone,” Steve looked at Bucky. “Was taking an awfully long time getting ready today. I don't get why.”  
“I haven't left this damned compound since I got here. Maybe I'm a bit uncomfortable with going out in public still Punk.” Bucky was clearly wasn't lying. He wore the expression of a man going on a dangerous journey.   
“That still doesn't explain why you changed four times Buck.”   
Loki snickered as Bucky adjusted his green shirt. The man had so many layers on that Loki almost didn't notice it. He smiled quietly to himself.   
“C'mon you two; let’s get this over with.” Bucky shook his head as he walked past them.  
***  
“What do you think about this one Buck?” Steve came out of the change room in a set of robes.   
“A jedi? Really?” Bucky shook his head and Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Oh shut up Loki. You haven't even started looking.” Steve scoffed. “And you think that something out of a bag is gonna work on your body. Come on Buck.”  
Bucky tossed the bag he had been holding onto for the past hour onto the chair next to Steve mumbling. “Loki, come on.”  
The black haired prince gave Bucky a dirty look but followed him. A few moments later he had lost track of his… Guardian. He knew they wouldn’t dare leave without him; he might get up to some mischief. So instead he walked down the aisles, running his hand through the costumes stopping when he came across a strange set of black robes. Pulling them they looked like they might fit.   
Bucky found Loki a little bit later, dressed in the robes.   
“Well, that’s a hell of a look Loki. Snape right?” Buck leaned on the door of his changing room, dressed in tattered, raggedy clothes that showed much of his musculature. “It’ll look better with the makeup. I messaged Tony and he said he could help me make it look like I’d been dead for seventy years.” Steve nodded at both men as he came back out folding the robes over his arm.  
“That looks really good Loki. You woulda scared the crap outta twelve year old me.” Steve laughed as Loki gave him a dark look that made him back up a few paces while Bucky snickered.  
“Loki, you should get that one.” Bucky smiled as he walked back in to get out of his rags.  
***  
“You actually got him to come.” Tony slapped Bucky’s shoulder.  
“What? I mean Uuugh.” Bucky played zombie before laughing.  
“Ye olde mischievous one, you got him to actually come to the party. He still isn’t talking but at least he’s actually in the room.”  
“Yeah, you just have to get him interested turns out.” Bucky shrugged as he looked over at the strange alien, his hair slicked back and those long black robes making him look even taller than he was.  
“Barnes, quit staring.” Steve laughed.  
“I’m just watching him, keepin’ him out of mischief.”  
“He is mischief.” Tony laughed , getting Loki’s attention. He stalked over to them, his long strides making the cloak of his costume billow out behind him. “You havin’ fun Lokes?”  
Loki shruged, then smirking looked around. Clearly he was happy that people seemed to like his costume. His eyes tracked over Bucky, who shifted under the weight of that gaze. After a moment Loki’s expression shifted to one that was so natural and unimpressed that he must have used it often.  
“God Loki, you make a great Professor Snape. You look like you just walked outta the pages of the books.” Bucky put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki looked at the hand then at Bucky. There was something in those green eyes. Something intriguing, something deeper than the smirk or the sarcastic look, something that made them both look away, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to show some of how these two nuts started to fall for each other. As I always say, Thank you to my Beta reader @thegingerslytherin for her time in making sure that I don't sound like an idiot. I would love to know what you guys think of these. There is gonna be a Thanksgiving one too and eventually most of the holidays.
> 
> I love comments and kudos.


	3. Valentine's

“What happened to you?” Steve asked as Bucky flopped down next to him.

“Loki…” He mumbled a stupid grin on his face. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“So he liked the gift then?”

“Oh! You have to hear what happened Cap!” Tony smirked as he entered the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping.

“Let me tell it then you ass.” Bucky smiled as he straightened up. His neck and face bore an interesting arrangement of black lipstick smudges and hickies that had already started to fade.

#

Bucky wandered out of the fourth store he had been in that morning. When he had been asked out by the younger Prince of Asgard he hadn’t thought about things like Valentine’s Day. Now, because he was damned determined to show his strange lover how lovely Earth holidays could be he had to find a gift.

“What the hell do you give a prince?” He mumbled to himself. Even with his hat and gloves Bucky still had that dangerous look about him so he wasn’t surprised that none of the employees had come rushing over to make a sale in any of the shops. Wandering around the small shopping district he couldn’t come to any decisions. He kinda wished he had any idea what his boyfriend would want.

He had a hard time believing that he and Loki had actually made it two months already. Most of the others living with them in the compound couldn’t believe it either. For as testy as Loki could get Bucky had also seen his soft, tender side. The side that knew what pain, loss and grief were and sympathized with the old soldier.

Staring blankly at a wall of chocolates in a window, which he knew Loki would devour without hesitation, something else caught his eye. Not bothering with crossing at the light, Bucky trotted across to a small knick-knack shop. In the window was the item that he had spotted; a small stuffed black cat with bright yellow eyes and a big red heart in its paws that said “Be Mine.” Smiling finally, he entered the shop. He could take Loki to get chocolates tomorrow, when they were on sale.

#

“You’re finally back. Did your excursion go well Bucky?” Loki asked over the top of his book. As usual he was sprawled out over the couch he and Bucky had officially commandeered in the library.

“Yeah it did. Though I think you and I might go out for fun tomorrow. If you want to that is.” Bucky smiled as he saw the green eyes spot the gift.

“What is that?”

“It’s a stuffed kitty.” Loki’s brow furrowed. “Don’t worry. The whole “many ways to skin a cat” saying has nothing to do with this. It’s a toy, made of fabric.”

“Oh. It is cute.” His smile returned, and Bucky sat next to him.

“Good, ‘cause I got it for you Mischief.” Loki blushed as Bucky beamed. “Happy Valentine’s Doll.” Loki was shocked. He had noticed others giving gifts but he hadn’t expected anything from Bucky. “I know it’s not as much as you might get on As…”

Loki grabbed it and pulled his lover into a deep kiss. The toy was cute but the fact that it came from Bucky made it perfect.

#

“Went well then, huh?” Steve asked shaking his head and smiling.

Bucky’s own dopey grin was clearly contagious. “Oh yeah…”

“And he’s taking me to buy chocolates tomorrow.” Loki grinned as he walked into the room, his “be mine” kitty in his arm.

“Well the chocolate shop will make their sales target for the week, at least.” Tony shrugged his shoulders as Steve began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this even though it is so short. I hope to continue to put these little things out for this story because I really love writing it. 
> 
> If you are a fan of Advent, I promise I will be writing the continuation, finding out what happened to Loki, eventually. But I hope these little bits help tide you over.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
